ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Galaxy Star Super Miracle Night Series
The Galactic Starfield Power, is one of the Ultimate live-action Multiseries. Already Present *Kingdom Hearts Series *Inuyasha *Sonic X *Biker Mice from Mars *Swat Katz *One Piece *Mermaid Melody *Bleach *Naruto *Akira *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *Gundam Seed *Galaxy Express 999 *Soul Eater *Full Metal Alchemist *Tales of Symphonia *Sailor Moon *Deltora Quest *Code Geass *Magic Knight Rayearth *Little Nemo *The Lord of the Rings *Quest for Camelot, *Cats Don’t Dance, *Tuff Puppy, *CatDog, *Spongebob Squarepants, *Fairly Odd Parents, *Jimmy Neutron, *Danny Phantom, *My Life as a Teenage Robot, *Invader Zim, *Catscratch, *Angry Beavers, *Rocko’s Modern Life, *Penguins of Madagascar, *Titanic *Pirates of the Caribbean Series *InFamous *BioShock *Little big planet *War of the Worlds *Mickey & Friends, *Snow white and the seven dwarfs, *Sleeping Beauty, *The Little Mermaid, *Beauty and the Beast, *Wall-E, *Lady and the Tramp, *Home on the Range, *Aladdin, *Peter Pan, *American Dragon Jake Long, *Gargoyles, *Dumbo, *Lilo & Stitch, *Kim Possible, *Lion King, *Who Framed Roger Rabbit, *Phineas and Ferb, *Talespin, *Ducktales, *Darkwing Duck, *Tangled, *Chicken Little, *Epic Mickey, *Chip & Dale Rescue Rangers, *Mulan, *Bolt, *The Rescuers Down Under, *Bambi, *The Nightmare before Christmas, *Fantasia, *Rio, *Legend of Zelda series, *Star Fox, *Sam and Max, *FernGully, *Banjo & Kazooie, *God of War, *Uncharted Series *Sly Cooper *Ratchet and Clank *Jak and Daxter, *Devil may Cry *Gravity Rush *Star Wars *Star Trek *Ulysses 31 *Thundercats *He-Man *She-Ra *Final Fantasy, *The World ends with you, *Dark Stalkers, *Halo, *Space Channel 5 *How To Train Your Dragon, *Amazing World of Gumball, *Captain Planet, *300 *Terminator *Prince of Persia *Digimon Series *Alien vs. Predator *2012 *Transformers *G.I. Joe *Titan A.E. *Avatar *Super Robot Wars *Tranzor Z *Project a-ko *Blazblue *Space Battleship Yamato *DC Universe *Marvel Universe *My Little Pony *Dragonball Z *Godzilla Series *Harry Potter Series *Back to the Future *17 again *Life with Derek *The Abyss *Castle in the sky *Howl's Moving Castle *Ponyo *Ice Age *King Kong *and many more things that about to happen. Coming Soon Voice Cast English Version * Haley Joel Osment - Sora, Blast Off, Breakdown, Mowgli, Vanitas * Kirby Morrow - Hot Shot, Pyro, Cyclops * Garry Chalk - Lithonian Commander Kranix, Railspike * Scott McNeil - Cliffjumper, Bullstrip, Arex, Waspinator, Dinobot / Tyrant Maximus, Rattrap, Silverbolt * Johnny Yong Bosch - Emil Castagnier, Aerialbot Snipers, Aerialbot Scouts, Protectobot Scouts, Autobot Engineers * Kate Winslet - Felicia, Rose Dewitt Bukater, Fish's Eye * David Kaye - Clank, Lugnut * Brian Drummond - Foosas, Snarl, Narfall, Stunticon Snipers, Nazis * Tony Anslemo - Donald Duck * Bill Farmer - Goofy * Jesse McCartney - Ventus, Roxas * Richard Ian Cox - Inuyasha * Brad Swaile - Setsuna F. Seiei, Heroic Mecha Commandos * Matthew Erickson - Shinn Asuka, Heroic Mecha Enforcers, Zephyr Shields * Alyson Stoner - Kairi, Sailor Mercury, Xion, Serenity Maximus, Isabella Garcia-Sharpio, Sailor Troopers * Jason Dohring - Terra, Fortress Maximus, Air Raid, Tiger's Eye, Heroic Mecha Soldiers * Nolan North - Drag Strip, Bruticus, Fracas, Heroic Mecha Fighters, Decepticon Heavy Commandos, Cyrille Le Paradox, Nathan Drake, Marlon Random * Townsend Coleman - Jawfire, Rewind, Legout, Sentinel Prime * Jack Black - Po * Kim Strauss - Incinerator, Kup * Frank Welker - Abu, Devastator, Dr. Viper, Alien Vocal Effects * Corey Burton - Dr. Vixerion, Shockwave, Sark, Master Control Program, Cyclonus, Judge Claude Frollo, Vector Sigma, Zirconia, Horned King, Shan-Yu, Zeus, Chernabog, Leonard McCoy, Ratigan, Shere Khan, Ziro the Hutt, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Spicer Lovejoy, Zeus, Severus Snape * Tress MacNellie - Dot, Queen Of Hearts * Rob Paulsen - Yakko * Jess Harnell - Ironhide, Hot Zone, Wakko, Barricade, Landpoint, Bob The Dog-Lizard, Hun-Gurrr, Autobot Fighers, Autobot Speed Warriors * Willa Holland - Aqua, Suki, Sailor Snipers, Sailor Technicans, Victoria McCoy/Sailor V'Ger * Stephanie Sheh - Starfire, Wing, Sailor Moon, Sailor Vanguards * Cristina Vee - Sailor Mars * Cherami Leigh - Sailor Venus, Kneesocks * Christopher Daniel Barnes - Bee Chaos, Prince Eric * Paul Joshua Sandoval - Treads * Keith David - Dr. Facilier, Goliath * Angelina Joile - Tigress, Sailor Pluto, Grendel's Mother, Lara Croft * Jackie Chan - Monkey, Sixshot, Jackie Chan * Jim Cummings - Kaa, Ed, Sideways, Lord Dr. Nightmare, Shadow Slammer, Winnie The Pooh, Tigger * Liam Neeson - Qui-Gon Jinn, The Journalist, Fujimoto, Ra's Al Ghul, Primus * Tim Curry - Hexxus, Trypticon, Tankor * Tony Todd - The Fallen, Decepticon Air Enforcers * James Arnold Taylor - Lombax, Alpha Trion, Timon, Onslaught, Long Haul, Obi-Wan Kenobi, The Artilleryman * Calvin Wimmer - Master Xehanort, Demolishor * Fred Tatasciore - Sky Lynx, Mega-Fioreail, Airazor, Captain Planet, Piranacon, Spaceblast, Sa'luk, Darth Bane, Kevin Flynn, CLU, The Grizz * Susan Blakeslee - Maleficent, Queen Beryl, Queen Nehelenia, Slipstream, Gaia * Richard Epcar - Ansem, Tentakil, Myotismon, Cal Hockley * Liam O'Brien - Nephrite * Rick May - Dr. M * Paul St. Peter - Xemnas, Brawl, Seawing, Apocalymon, Unicron, Master West-468 * Arnold Vosloo - Imhotep, Ramjet, Maximillian Skywalker * Kevin Michael Richardson - Ultra Trion, Omega Supreme, Bulkhead, Predaking, Decepticon Vehicons, Combaticon Destroyers, Decepticon Dark Guardians, Various Voices * Peter Cullen - Optimus Prime, Banzai-tron, Predator Vocal Effects * Jason Griffith - Sonic The Hedgehog, Neo Metal Sonic * Hugo Weaving - Impactor, Combaticon Warriors, Xenomorpheus, Megatron/Galvatron * Grey DeLisle - Sailor Jupiter, Arcee, Elita-1, Kimoko, Chromia, Yzma, Blackarachnia, Eugial * Tara Strong - Sailor Chibi Moon, Omi, Timmy Turner, Coach Rock * Lucien Dodge - Zoisite * John Cusack - Jackson Curtis * Jennifier Hale - Para Para, Aayla Secura * Ron Perlman - Hellboy, Motormaster * Clancy Brown - Lex Luthor, Mr. Krabs * Jamieson Price - Whirlspeed, Ultra Magnus * Daniel Riordan - Soundwave, Rampage, Dead End * Matt Hoverman - Dark Oak * Sean Schemmel - Black Narcissus, Rubeus * Mike Pollock - Dr. Eggman * Doug Parker - Tidal Wave, Terrorsaur * Brian Stephanek - Vortex, Blackout, Decepticon Sweeps, Decepticon Attack Ship Drones, Autobot Speed Warriors * Crispin Freeman - Jeremiah Gottwald, Metal Xehanort, Shadow The Hedgehog, Prince Diamond * Vincent Corazza - Zexion, Tuxedo Mask, Alan, Telemachus * Chris Pine - James T. Kirk, Jack Frost * Kevin Miller - Sly Cooper * Alesia Glidewell - Mistress 9, Carmelita Fox * Susan Sarandon - Queen Narissa, Queen Badiane * Dan Green - Knuckles The Echinda, Mephiles The Dark * Darius McCrary - Jazz * Frank "Franky G" Gonzalez - Superswitch * Scott Lawrence - Mufasa, Darth Vader, Omega Dinobot * Michael Dobson - Starscream, Scattershot, Midnight Express * Paul Dobson - Naraku * Reno Wilson - Mudflap, Frenzy, Brains * Tom Kenny - Skids, Spongebob, Dave Felis, Tyler Bellies, Marco Bellies, Wheelie * Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star * Dan Castellaneta - Genie * Rodger Bumpass - Squidward * Lance Hendricksen - Lockdown, Kerchak, Karl Bishop Weyland * John Cleese - Jesus Christ, Wiseman, Warpath * Jeff Glen Bennett - Kowalski, Barrel, Clay, Sultan * Jonathan Freeman - Jafar * Wil Wheaton - Mozenrath, Grindcore * James Horan - Scar * Colleen O'Shaughnessy - Sailor Saturn, Ves Ves, Paradron Medic, Ann * Kate Beckinsale - Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune * Cam Clarke - Simba, Liquid Snake, Fiore, Lion-O * Vanessa Marshall - Nala * Scott Weinger - Aladdin * Linda Larkin - Jasmine * Daniel Radcliffe - Harry Potter, Computron * Ming-Na - Mulan * Chow Yung Fat - Yoketron, Sao Feng, Emperor Of China * Seth Rogen - Mantis, Sentinel Maximus * Matthew Wood - General Grievous, Jet Snipers, Battle Droids, Dronebots * Tom Kane - Yoda * Sam Witwer - Emperor Palpatine, Darth Maul * Fred Willard - Swindle Japanese Version *Miyu Irino - Sora, Vanitas, Blacker, Road Caesar *Satoshi Hashimoto - Optimus Prime, Sky Lynx, Dinoking *Miyu Sawai - Sailor Moon, Arcee *Megumi Toyoguchi - Aqua, Sailor Star Fighter, May, Queen Serenity, Serenity Maximus *Jiro Saito - Soundwave, Shockwave, Violen Jiger, Goryu, Dauros, Liege Maximo, Mumm-ra, Master Xehanort *Yoichi Kobiyama - Megatron / Galvatron, Jesus Christ, Fortress Maximus, Superion, Silverbolt, Railroad Endymion, Kim Jong-il, Deathsaurus *Aya Hisakawa - Sailor Mercury, Boater, Spider Queen *Kae Araki - Fire, Spring Sprite, Sailor Marines, Sailor Chibi Moon *Tomokazu Seki - Sly Cooper, Sonic, Air Raid, Groove, Tentakil, Blacker, Shoki, Kaen *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Naraku, Darktilus Prime *Mamoru Miyano - Riku, Setsuna F. Seiei Deceased Actors And Portrayers * Natasha Richardson * Ed Mcmahon * Bernie Mac * Daisuke Gori * Koji Totani * Kazuyuki Sogabe * Tomiko Suzuki * Ken Yamaguchi * Robert O. Smith * Gary Coleman * Walker Edminston * Robert Stack * Ron Gans * Orson Welles * Michael Jackson * Dom DeLuise * Gloria Stuart * Brittany Murphy * Eddie Carroll * Gene Barry * Farrah Fawcett * Patrick Swayze * David Carradine * DeForest Kelley * Gale Storm * Wayne Allwine * Jett Travolta * Aron Kincaid * Kenneth Mars * Ilene Woods * Francesco Quinn * Ernest Borgnine * Norman Alden * Andy Whitfield * Michael Clarke Duncan * Ian Abercrombie * Ken Sansom * Takeshi Aono * Chieko Honda * Seizo Kato * Phillip Seymour Hoffman * Campbell Lane * Paul Walker * Kirsten Bishop * Robin Williams * Chikao Otsuka * Edward Hermann * Casey Kasem * Leonard Nimoy * Alan Rickman * Christopher Lee TV Anime Series Prequels Originals Planning Some of Anime was Yet to Be Released after The Kingdom Hearts: The Chipmunks and Chipettes SeriesCategory:Galaxy Star Super Miracle NightCategory:AnimeCategory:Action/AdventureCategory:RomanceCategory:Science fictionCategory:EpicsCategory:Comedy